basisdemokratischesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Taudirs Tageblatt
Taudirs Tageblatt gibt gerne satirische Kommentare zu aktuellen Ereignissen ab. 28. Juni 2018 Dramatische WM-News: Deutschland ist raus. War zwar eigentlich zu erwarten aber... irgendwie doch nicht. Wir sollten doch eigentlich Weltmeister werden! Warum hat Löw eigentlich nicht auf Julian Brandt gesetzt, sondern auf Thomas Müller, wo sind Leroy Sané und Mario Götze? Wozu haben wir eigentlich Torhüter? Ist Mesut Özil geistig überhaupt bei den Spielen anwesend? Schürrle hat gefehlt! Jetzt liegt es an den 82 Millionen anderen (und besseren) deutschen Bundestrainern, die Sache wieder aufzubauen. Wir wünschen viel Glück. 14. April 2018 Die USA und Frankreich haben Syrien bombardiert. Das findet Syrien doof, genauso wie Russland und Wladimir/Vladimir (schreibt ihn doch, wie ihr wollt!) Putin. Jetzt gibt es bald leider den Dritten Weltkrieg, der zur Zerstörung des Planeten führen wird. Aber wenigstens hat diesmal nicht Deutschland angefangen! (Es sei denn, man einigt sich danach darauf, dass Deutschland die alleinige Kriegsschuld hat ...) 14. März 2018 Stephen Hawking ist tot. Kaum eine Nachricht könnte schlimmer sein. Dieser Mann hat unser Wissen auf einen ganz neuen Stand gehoben, unseren Blick von unseren Füßen abgewendet und zu den Sternen gehoben. Taudirs Tageblatt verneigt sich ein letztes Mal vor diesem grandiosen Mann, der seinen Körper nicht nutzen konnte, aber seinen Geist umso mehr. Requiescat in pace. 12. März 2018 Die ganze Welt ist am Spinnen, zu dieser Feststellung kamen heute zeitgleich mehrere Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. 6. März 2018 Eine Politikerin der SPD hat gefordert, dass die Nationalhymne Deutschlands geändert wird. Sie (die Hymne) ist nämlich vieeel zu sexistisch, weil darin und vorkommen, und überhaupt ginge das ja gar nicht, weil eine Sprache ja nicht etwas ist, was entsteht und eine Vergangenheit sowie Regeln hat (z.B: weibliche Substantive wie Sprache werden zu Mutter-Sprache, männliche und sächliche wie z.B. Land werden zu Vater-Land), und es sei alles sowieso scheiße. Ihr Vorschlag: , was zwar von der Betonung von her keinen Sinn ergibt, aber egal. Demnächst wird übrigens auch das Wort Deutsch aus der Nationalhymne getilgt, weil Ausländern, die sich nicht mit Deutschland identifizieren, sonst ja eine Identität aufgezwungen wird. Eine Version in Leichter Sprache ist auch schon in Planung. 19. Februar 2018 Erdogan, der Autokrat Ihres Vertrauens, fordert von der deutschen Regierungen Gegenleistungen für die Freiheit Yücels. Der ist zwar in Wirklichkeit nicht ganz frei, weil noch ein Verfahren gegen ihn läuft, aber egal. Außerdem, lieber Recep, hast du doch selbst gesagt, dass deine Justiz unabhängig ist. Sie wird das also einfach so entschieden haben, weil sie es für richtig hielt. Also kann Recep eigentlich gar nichts fordern, weil er sich sonst selbst verrät. Juppi! Supi gemacht, lieber Erdolf! 16. Februar 2018 Deniz Yücel ist frei! Recep, der gute Freund aller Freiheitskämpfer, der niemals einfach ohne Grund Kurden angreift und dessen Staat von einer ach so riesigen, zerstörerischen Terrororganisatoin unterwandert wird, hat offensichtlich eingesehen, dass er mit Yücel nicht wirklich etwas anfangen kann. Anscheinend will er sich jetzt nicht darauf konzentrieren, per Münzwurf Haftstrafen für Journalisten zu verteilen, sondern lieber ein paar Kurden und Amis mit seinen deutschen Panzern abschlachten. Wahrscheinlich ist seine Konsole kaputt, sodass er kein Fifa mehr zocken kann. Naja, die Kurden werden es schon verstehen, schließlich haben sie ja auch etwas von Receps Offensive. Deniz Yücel wird sich wahrscheinlich zur Ruhe setzen, da man es sich als türkischstämmiger Journalist kaum noch leisten kann, seinen Job zu machen und Leute zu interviewen, ohne Terrorhelfer zu sein. Wir werden sehen. 13. Februar 2018 Es kam, wie es kommen musste: der Führungsstreit in der SPD eskaliert, alle fühlen sich voll dolle vernachlässigt, jeder will irgendwas werden, keiner will das werden, was der andere nicht auch werden will, überhaupt ist das alles voll doof. Beim Koalitionsvertrag ist man sich hingegen einig: der trägt die Handschrift der SPD, und zwar voll. Die SPD vergöttert diesen Vertrag beinahe, weil er angeblich so SPD ist. In jedem Interview muss man lesen/hören, wie toll man verhandelt hat. Komischerweise sagt das jede Partei... naja, muss wohl stimmen, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht so überzeugt davon. Lachen ab! Olympia-News: Es hagelt Gold für Deutschland. Weniger Silber und Bronze, aber das ist egal. GOOOOOLD! 05. Februar 2018 Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die Koalitionsverhandlungen werden noch ein minnibissi fortgesetzt, aber wirklich nicht mehr lange. Schließlich will man sich ja möglichst schnell in allen wichtigen Punkten einigen, weil man das bisher auch so toll hinbekommen hat. Es kann also noch ein klein wenig dauern, aber wirklich nur kurz. 01. Februar 2018 Eilmeldung: Ab jetzt kann man sich zur Wahl aufstellen lassen. Allerdings wird nach dieser Wahl deutlich schneller eine Regierung stehen als in Deutschland. 31. Januar 2018 Lustiger Screenshot vom Zwischenspeichern: So sehen Wahlen in einer Diktatur aus: 30. Januar 2018 Eine neue PISA-Studie zeigt: Benachteiligte Kinder sind in der Schule nun weniger benachteiligt als benachteiligte Kinder aus der Zeit, in der benachteiligte Kinder in der Schule noch benachteiligter waren als nicht benachteiligte Kinder. Der Nachteil: Benachteiligt sein ist immer noch ein Nachteil, vor allem für benachteiligte Kinder, da sie mehr benachteiligt werden als nicht benachteiligte Kinder. Würde man alle Nachteile ausräumen, könnte sich allerdings niemand mehr dafür feiern, dass die benachteiligten Kinder nun weniger benachteiligt sind, was ja ein toooller verdienst ist, da es dann ja keine benachteiligten Kinder mehr gäbe, die benachteiligt werden könnten. 22. Januar 2018 Es passiert gar nichts in der Politik. Das Leben ist trist und unser Chefredakteur hat keine Ahnung mehr, was er schreiben soll. Daher entschied er sich heute für Lebensweisheiten, die man immer mal gebrauchen kann. # Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. # Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. # Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. # Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. # Nulla consequat massa quis enim. 21. Januar 2018 Die GroKo kommt. (Juhu.) Das ist die einzige wirklich interessante Nachricht zurzeit. Also keine Neuwahlen. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, so ein bisschen Spannung in der Politik. Aber gut, dann halt wieder vier Jahre Stillstand unter Angie Merkel. Da freu ich mich jetzt schon drauf. Ach ja: Die deutschen Wintersportler sind mal wieder total erfolgreich, besonders im Rodeln, wo sie so ziemlich alle Podestplätze belegen. Auch im Biathlon und im Skispringen sind sie einfach gut. Bloß di Langläufer sind irgendwie scheiße. Aber der Sport interessiert ja auch keinen. 19. Januar 2018 Martin Schulz reiste quer durch die Republik, um seine Wählerinnen und Wähler (die ja nicht mehr so zahlreich sind) von einer GroKo zu überzeugen, während sich Angela Merkel einfach mit ihrem Neffen Emmanuel Macron zu einem gemütlichen Beisammensein mit anschließendem Konzertbesuch traf. Wie gemein! Martin fühlt sich bestimmt vernachlässigt von seiner besten Feindin, weil sie ihm gleich nach den Sondierungsgesprächen den Rücken zugedreht hat. Leider ist Martin ungefähr so redegewandt wie ein Schweinearsch, sodass er Merkels Tun überhaupt nicht für seine Zwecke ausschlachten kann. 18. Januar 2018 Es ist (fast fast) so weit: Wir sind (beinahe fast) auf dem Weg zu einer... sagen wir... Regierung (oder so etwas ähnlichem). Die SPD hat es tatsächlich hinbekommen hier bitte ein Applaus für die SPD mit der Union erflogreich Sondierungen zu tätigen. Toool. Jetzt gibt es wieder eine GroKo es sei denn, die SPD-Basis hat was dagegen. Nun ruht alle Hoffnung auf euch, liebe SPD-Baserinnen und Baser! Wir wollen Neuwahlen, damit die Presse endlich mal über was neues berichten kann. Bitte lasst uns nicht im Stich! 11. Januar 2018 Willkommen zurück aus der Winterpause und frohes 2018! Was gibt es zu berichten?... Wir bekommen wahrscheinlich doch wieder eine GroKo, die sich mehr fürs Geld der Lobby interessiert als der Klimawandel oder das Wohl der Menschheit, Kim Jong-Un befindet sich auf Pummel-Knuddel-Kurs mit Südkorea, damit er seine beiden Propaganda-Eisläufer zu den Winterspielen schicken kann. Im Grunde alles wie im Alten Jahr, gleiche Sorgen, gleiche Feinde, gleiche Kanzlerin. Fehlt nur noch ein mittelgroßes Attentat des IS in Paris, dann ist es schon fast wie 2017. 24. Dezember 2017 Das Jahr geht zur Neige, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Taudirs Tageblatt wünscht allen Bürgerinnen und Bürgern des Basisdemokratischen Wikis fröhliche Weihnachten, ruhige Feiertage usw. Bleiben Sie uns treu! 7. Dezember 2017 Die offizielle Zeitung der Rpnation Partei, die Rpnews, titelte jüngst, dass Taudir, der Redaktionsleiter dieses Tageblatts, unfähig sei, die Wahlen korrekt zu veranstalten. Hierbei müssen wir zugestehen, dass Taudir, der zurzeit in der Exekutive tätig ist, versäumt hat, die Wahlen rechtzeitig anzukündigen, allerdings muss auch erwähnt werden, dass andere Mitglieder der Basisdemokratie Gelegenheit genug hatten, dies zu tun. So sollte Rpfreund, der Chefredakteur der Rpnews, nicht darin baden, Taudir kritisieren zu können, um seiner eigenen Partei damit Stimmen zu sichern. 2. Dezember 2017 Deutschland hat eine machbare Gruppe bei der WM erwischt. Yay! Kacken wir halt gegen Schweden und Mexiko ab und nicht gegen Spanien. Nach der Qualifikation sind wir zwar euphorisch, aber wird dann sicher wieder nichts. Schade, Deutschland. 1. Dezember 2017 Da es langsam Weihnachten wird, gibt es immer weniger interessantes zu Berichten. Die Lebkuchen sind bereits passé, die Silvesterraketen gerade im Schlussverkauf und die Osterhasen sind im Kommen. Irgendwie passiert gar nichts zurzeit, da weder SPD noch Union irgendwie Lust zu großartiger Kommunikation haben. Ach ja: Glyphosat ist jetzt wieder zugelassen! Das hat Agro-Minister Schmidt sich bestimmt mit einer sechstelligen Summe vom netten Familienkonzern Monsanto veredeln lassen. 23. November 2017 Die SPD hat leider keine Ahnung, was sie tun soll. Die CSU hat keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es machen soll. Niemand weiß, wie es weitergeht, Steinmeier will sogar mit der AfD reden ein besonderes Armutszeugnis. Vielleicht gibt s ja eine Koalition aus Linken, AfD und Grünen. Das wär wenigstens mal originell. 21. November Irgendwie ist ganz Deutschland konfus. Keiner weiß mehr genau,was eigentlich los ist, weil sich niemand auf so eine Situation vorbereitet hat. Der Bundespräsident hat auch keine Ahnung, was er genau jetzt machen kann, niemand weiß, warum es jetzt keine Neuwahlen gibt, was jetzt mit der alten Regierung passiert und ob das jetzt eine Krise ist oder nicht. Naja, warten wir einfach mal ab. 20. November 2017 Jamaika ist gescheitert. Es lag natürlich an den anderen Parteien. Man hat Kompromissvorschläge gemacht, aber die wollten es einfach nicht. Solche Idioten! 19. November 2017 Jamaika steht spitz auf Knopf. Irgendwie wird man sich da einfach nicht einig. Übrigens: Auch die Koalition selben Namens hadert gerade mit ihrem Schicksal. Niemand will einen Kompromiss, alle wollen die Macht, keiner kann den anderen mehr riechen. Es sind eindeutig zu wenig Frauen dabei. 18. November 2017 Saudi-Arabien hat seinen Botschafter aus Deutschland abgezogen, weil Siggi Gabriel ihre Außenpolitik kritisiert hat. Erleben wir eine zweite Türkei? Hoffentlich, denn dann gäbe es endlich wieder etwas zu berichten. Da die Saudis aber nicht einsichtig sind, gibt s jetzt eine Hungersnot im Jemen, wo ein paar Millionen Menschlein jetzt sterben. Aber das interessiert die ganzen Scheiche ja nicht, solange sie ihr Öl verkaufen können, an dem jetzt zwar Blut klebt, aber egal. PS: Wieso sind das eigentlich immer muslimische Staaten? Egal. 17. November 2017 Irgendwie ist es gerade wahnsinnig langweilig in der Welt. Oder schaue ich nur zu wenig Nachrichten? Jamaika dümpelt so vor sich hin, keiner weiß genau, was passiert, Erdogan ist ruhig, Trump, Putin etc. auch. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schrieben soll. 13. November 2017 Es wird weihnachtlich. Alles ist dunkel, man hört und sieht niemanden mehr auf der Straße und überall gibt s Baustellen, weil jede Kommune ihr ganzes Geld noch vor Ende des Jahres irgendwie verpulvern muss. Und so kommen alle Kinderleins zur Hauptschulaufgabenzeit im ersten Halbjahr zu spät in die Schule, weil die Kommune unbedingt genau die Straße sanieren muss, auf der der ganze Verkehr zwischen null und vierundzwanzig Uhr stattfindet. 13. November 2017 EILMELDUNG: Annaeru hat den besten User des Wikis von Platz eins der Rangliste verdrängt! 12. November 2017 Es ist soweit: Jamaika kommt. Vielleicht. Eventuell. Oder auch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall geht Horst Seehofer. Oder auch nicht. Bei ihm ist das eher Glückssache, ich glaube, der würfelt, und bei einer ungeraden Zahl über sechs hört er auf, aber so viel Glück hatte Bayern noch nie. Wenigstens hat man sich jetzt auf fast gar nichts geeinigt außer das, was eh alle wollten. Das nenne ich eine Leistung. Ich finde ja, man sollte das Ding irgendwie anders nennen, denn Jamaika diskriminiert offensichtlich das schöne Land. Außerdem: Sehr geehrte Damen, Herren und Inter, ich darf Sie herzlich begrüßen zum ersten Artikel hier, der für drei Geschlechter geschrieben ist. Ob das doof klingt? Keine Ahnung. Muss aber sein, hat das Verfassungsgericht entschieden. Ist auch gut so. Finde ich total gut, dass die Intersexuellen jetzt nicht mehr diskriminiert werden. Sie haben zwar keine eigenen Anrede, keine deutsche Geschlechtsbezeichnung und keine Toiletten und Umkleiden, aber das kommt bestimmt noch. 18. Oktober 2017 Jupp is back! Der Trainer mit der witzigsten Kopfform aller Zeiten ist wieder zurück beim FC Bayern München. Und schon läufts wieder wie am Schnürchen. Als hätten die Spieler nie was anderes gemacht als Fußball spielen. Unglaublich! Müller hat sogar wiedermal ein Tor geschossen. Schön, wenn das Weltbild doch irgendwie irgendwann wieder aufgebaut wird! 12. Oktober 2017 Taudirs Tageblatt meldet sich zurück aus der Sommerpause. Was bisher so geschehen ist? Hier steht es: * Die AfD ist in den Bundestag eingezogen. * Diesel sind sehr sehr wichtig für Deutschland. * Wähler, die Diesel fahren und gerne weiter fahren möchten, sind sehr sehr wichtig für die CDU. * Die AfD ist in den Bundestag eingezogen. * Es gab viele Protestwähler. * Es gab einen Rechtsruck im Bundestag. * Die AfD ist in den Bundestag eingezogen. * Angela Merkel ist und bleibt Bundeskanzlerin. * Frau Kepetry ist jetzt fraktionslos. Oh... * Die CSU hat , und zwar eine sehr, sehr offene. * Die CSU sagt dem Wähler: 30. August 2017 Maduro, der venezolanische Präsident, Diktator und Adolf hat jetzt beschlossen, alle Oppositionellen, die den US-Sanktionen gegen Venezuela zugestimmt haben, wegen Verrats anzuklagen. Immerhin ein kreativer Weg, die Opposition zu verarschen. Er vergrault damit übrigens auch das Parlament, da er mit der Verfassungsgebenden Versammlung diese Anklage beschlossen hat. Das Parlament wird nämlich von der Opposition beherrscht. 29. August 2017 Zwei Breaking News: * Kim Jong-Un hat eine Rakete aus Versehen über Japan geschossen. Das war natürlich ein Fehler. Berechnungen schlugen fehl, ein Computer der nordkoreanischen Regierung streikte (er war noch von 1977) und so flog die Rakete Richtung Japan, anstatt Amerika zu treffen. * Angela Merkel findet den Wahlkampf sehr spannend, weil er keine Inhalte hat. Martin Schulz findet den Wahlkampf spannend, weil er dabei ist. Stimmt ja bei beiden eigentlich überein. 25. August 2017 Venezuelas Präsident Maduro eifert seinem großen Vorbild Recep nach, welcher wiederum seinem großen Vorbild Onkel Adolf nacheifert. Venezuela, ein kleines Land irgendwo in den Untiefen Südamerikas, ist weitestgehend isoliert vom Rest der Welt, weshalb Maduro chronische Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hat. Daher musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, und da er grade dabei war, entmachtete er einfach die Opposition. Jetzt geht es Venezuela noch dreckiger als sowieso schon. Gut gemacht, Nacheiferer von Recep! 21. August 2017 Erdogan hat weiterhin Spaß mit Deutschland. Er lässt freudig Menschen verhaften, die ihm nicht gefallen, die ein falsches Gesicht oder eine andere (und damit falsche) Meinung als er hat. Hier eine witzige Aufzählung der absurdesten Verhaftungsgründe von Erdogan, unter denen die Journalisten angeklagt werden/wurden: * Ein Journalist beauftragt denselben Fliesenleger wie ein Anhänger der Gülen-Bewegung -> Terrorist * Ein Journalist lässt seine Wäsche beim selben Reinigungsdienst reinigen wie ein Gülen-Anhänger -> Terrorist * Ein Journalist benutzt denselben Messengerdienst wie ein Anhänger der Gülen-Bewegung -> Terrorist Auerdem fordert er im Austausch gegen "Terroristen" wie Yücel 4.500 mutmaßliche Putschisten, denen Deutschland angeblich Schutz gewährt. In Worten: viertausendfünfhundert! VIERTAUSENDFÜNFHUNDERT!!! Da ist ja das ganze Saarland voll von! (Tschuldigung, kleiner Saarland-Witz musste sein.) Ach ja: Erdogan sagte zu dem kritischen(!) Bundesaußenminister Sigmar Gabriel: Kennen Sie Ihre Grenzen! Sie sprechen mit dem Präsidenten! Wie lange sind Sie schon in der Politik? Wie alt sind Sie? Erdogan hat in vermutlich mit einem Journalisten verwechselt, trägt ja seine Brille viel zu selten. Jetzt fängt er auch noch mit der lustigen Idee an, dessen Frau telefonisch zu bedrohen. Was ein herziger Kerl! 9. & 10. August 2017 Kim Jong-Un und Donald können sich einfach nicht einigen, wer fetter und hässlicher ist. Außerdem gibt es einfach keine Studie, wer die größeren Eier hat. Daher müssen sich die beiden schwerbehinderten Möpse jetzt gegenseitig Drohungen an den Kopf werfen, um zu zeigen, dass bei ihnen gewisse Körperteile genauso lang sind wie ihre wunderhübschen Atomraketen. In allen anderen Ländern wächst derweil die Sorge,dass darüber ein echter Krieg entstehen könnte, aber das wird natürlich nicht geschehen. Wie immer werden Kim und Donald sich ganz gemütlich mit Recep zu einem Bier treffen, um gemeinsam deeskalierend aufeinander einzuwirken. 5. August 2017 Der FC Bayern München hat mal wieder den Supercup gewonnen. War ja klar. Einmal, wenn man nach der schlechten Vorbereitung denkt, es könnte spannend werden, räumt Bayern wieder jeden einzelnen Titel ab. Moment mal -- das war ja erst einer. Vielleicht wird s ja doch spannend. Außerdem: Donald Trump hat den mexikanischen Präsidenten angefleht, dass er nicht immer sagen solle, Mexiko würde nicht für die Mauer zahlen. Er wisse ja, dass das Geld woanders herkommen muss, aber er habe es seinen Wählern versprochen. Außerdem werde es, so Trump wörtlich: 3. August 2017 oder: Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Da ich keine Lust habe, irgendetwas gegen die Türkei, Trump, Merkel, Schulz, Kretschmann, Seehofer, Gabriel, Steinmeier, Kim Jong-Un, Gülen, von der Leyen, Ulrich Maly etc. zu schreiben, da ich ja sonst Nazi-Methoden verwende, schreibe ich heute etwas über die Uefa Women's EURO 2017. (zu Deutsch: Frauen-EM) Wie bitte? Frauen dürfen Fußball spielen? (siehe dazu auch: Nazi-Methoden!) Wie sind die eigentlich mit dem Mannschaftsbus eingeparkt? (siehe hierzu: Vorurteile!) Ja, tatsächlich dürfen Frauen das. Man kann mittlerweile sogar fast davon leben. LOL! Leider sind die deutschen Frauen schon raus, weil sie trotz einer frühen Führung gegen Dänemark im Viertelfinale verloren haben. Aber unsere großdeutschen Freundinnen aus Österreich sind ja noch dabei. Die spielen heute Abend gegen den neuen Erbfeind Dänemark. (Siehe dazu: Nazi-Methoden!) Heute Abend um 18:00 auf one. Wie? Ja, das wird tatsächlich übertragen. Was eigentlich Frauen sind? Ach herrje... Update: Die Össis sind auch draußen, im Elfmeterschießen haben die es geschafft, keinen einzigen Ball ins Tor zu kriegen. Und nicht zu vergessen: Gastgeber Holland spielt noch gegen England... 2. August 2017 Heute titelt eine türkische Zeitung, dass die Türkei ganz Europa innerhalb von drei Tagen erobern könne. Präsident, Autokrat und selbsternannter Retter der Demokratie Recep Tayyip Erdoğan hat damit selbstverständlich nichts zu tun. Er konzentriert sich nämlich zunächst auf das Gründen des Osmanischen Reichs mit Türkei, Iran, Irak und einigen griechischen Inseln, ehe er an eine Annexion Europas denkt. Kategorie:Satire Kategorie:Aktuelles Kategorie:Politische Ereignisse Kategorie:Unabhängige Medien Kategorie:Zeitung Kategorie:Wahre Medien